


Notes from the Third Year of Marriage

by FrizzleNox



Series: Notes from a Marriage [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, F/M, Future Fic, Husbands, Kilts, Love Notes, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Untraditional Format, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David and Patrick add more notes to their jar during their third year of marriage.Alexis and Ted continue their journey together.A modern epistolary fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: Notes from a Marriage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901440
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80
Collections: Anniversary





	Notes from the Third Year of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This builds upon things I laid out in years 1 and 2. It's not necessary to read them in order, but I recommend it.

Patrick and David had become so used to writing notes that they didn’t even need to discuss continuing the tradition on their third anniversary, it just happened.

Here are some things they wrote.

9-3 Woke up to a Happy Anniversary blow job. My husband knows me far too well.

9-12 Wedding dress shopping with Alexis. Patrick and Ted went to a game at Citi Field. 

9-13 Ted asked me to be his Best Man. Alexis asked David to be her Maid of Honor. We both said yes.

9-30 David told me that I’m not allowed to turn the Rose Apothecary into a haunted house next month. I’m a little disappointed.

10-9 Took David on a hike to look at the fall leaves. 

10-14 The Blue Jays were eliminated from the postseason. Patrick is sad.

10-19 David hates candy corn. I finally found a candy he doesn’t like.

10-31 Spent Halloween night watching Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. 

11-3 Patrick made me pancakes. He’s a keeper.

11-15 David ‘forgot’ to wear his boxer briefs today. I found out when he leaned over to restock some lotion and his pants slid down a bit. He has no idea what his ass does to me.

11-29 Went to see _Naked Boys Singing_ with Alexis, Stevie, and Twyla for Alexis’s Bachelorette. Patrick was invited but he chose to go to a Rangers game for Ted’s Bachelor’s party.

12-1 Alexis and Ted got married! David wore a kilt as the Maid of Honor. His legs looked so good. I may have a kilt kink.

12-1 My sister got married. Patrick convinced me not to wear a wedding dress to her wedding. I think it’s because he really wanted to see me in a kilt again.

12-2 Kilt sex happened at 2 am when we got back to the hotel. It was amazing.

12-25 We hosted Christmas at the cottage with Stevie, my parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Rose.

12-30 Our flight to NYC to spend New Years with the newlyweds was canceled due to a blizzard.

1-1 Rang in the New Year with David and Stevie at the cottage, and Ted and Alexis via Facetime. Kissing David at midnight was the highlight of my night. 

1-12 David let his beard grow in. I love his androgynous lumberjack vibes. 

1-30 I helped Patrick shovel the snow. He warmed me up by fucking me in front of the fire afterward. I may need to offer to help with snow removal more often.

2-14 Got Valentines Day flowers from “Alexis, Ted, and Baby Mullins.” That was quick.

2-14 We’re going to be Uncles! Alexis is pregnant. I’m thrilled. David is worried.

3-6 Patrick farted in my face when I was rimming him. It’s a good thing that I love him so much.

3-10 David and Stevie made dinner. It was basic pasta with meatballs and sauce but it was good and they didn’t set the kitchen on fire.

3-21 One of our patrons tried to drink the Body Milk tester today. I told David that it was going to happen.

4-1 We’re at a business conference in Toronto. David surprised me with Opening Day tickets for the Blue Jays. He’s been hiding them from me since he purchased them in January. 

4-1 I had more fun than I thought I would at the Blue Jays game. The soft pretzels, hot dogs, and ice cream were a treat.

4-9 Spring is here. So are my allergies. David told me that I look cute when I sneeze.

4-14 My husband brought me tea and a muffin when he came in late for work. I can’t be mad at him.

4-29 Patrick now has a Dad Bod. It’s the sexiest thing ever. He’s finally starting to grow a bit of hair at the center of his chest. It suits him nicely. 

5-2 David brought me flowers today because he said they reminded him of me. They were blue.

5-15 Hosted a Baby Shower for Alexis at the Cottage. Twyla helped David plan it. Ted has already started making Dad jokes. 

5-16 Alexis is glowing, she’s loving being pregnant. What’s happened to my sister?

6-3 The fifth anniversary of the opening of the Rose Apothecary. I’m so glad I offered to help David with his business.

6-9 Mr. Rose is staying with us at the cottage for a week. They’re giving some of the local Rosebud Motels a facelift and he wanted to be here to supervise. It’s great to have him here.

6-11 Patrick and my dad are barbequing in the backyard. I miss having my dad so close, I think Patrick does too

6-13 Watched the Blue Jays game with Mr. Rose. I hate to admit it, but I’d rather watch a game with him than David.

6-19 Open Mic Night was once again a success. I played _Crazy In Love_ on guitar. I’m _crazy in love_ with David Rose-Brewer.

6-19 My husband played Beyonce at Open Mic Night. He gets me. 

7-2 Got a Facetime from Ted while out to David’s birthday dinner. Twyla-Rose Moira Mullins is here. We’re uncles now!

7-3 Twyla-Rose looks like Alexis. David doesn’t see it. 

7-5 Alexis asked me to be Little Twy’s Godfather and Twyla to be her Godmother. We said yes.

7-16 Date night in Elmgrove. We got ice cream at a retro ice cream parlor. It was perfect.

8-1 Long weekend in NYC. The way David looks at Twyla-Rose makes my heart melt.

8-1 Alexis is such a great mom. My sister really has changed

8-2 Twyla-Rose spit up on my Givenchy sweater. At least she’s kinda cute.

8-3 David didn’t want to leave NYC. I think he has baby fever. 

8-12 The power went out at the Rose Apothecary due to a thunderstorm. David and I decided to close up shop early and make out in the backroom. It was a great decision.

8-28 Moira was nominated for an Emmy for Sunrise Bay

9-2 Anniversary Eve sex is the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Naked Boys Singing is a[ real musical.](https://www.playbill.com/article/naked-boys-singing-finds-new-home-off-broadway)
> 
> Comments appreciated. 
> 
> I'll probably expand on some of these notes, in future fics and would love suggestions on which ones to expand.
> 
> Come ask me things on [tumblr](https://frizzlenox.tumblr.com/).


End file.
